1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to searching for contents, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for searching for contents and providing search results to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), etc. are able to generate or download various contents (e.g., audio data, videos, documents, images, texts, etc.) from an external device, and store the generated or downloaded contents. Further, electronic devices are able to find the contents through a keyword search and provide a result of the search to a user.
If a user inputs a keyword into an electronic device, the electronic device may find contents related to the input keyword and provide the found content to the user. The electronic device may also acquire and display tags related to the contents. If the user selects a desired one of the displayed tags, the electronic device may find contents related to the selected tag, and provide the found contents to the user.
Further, the electronic device may find and provide contents desired by the user, through a tag selection method, than a keyword input method. However, the tags are arranged simply in sequence of date or alphabetical letter. Accordingly, it may be inconvenient for the user to select tags desired by the user.